Surprise !
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: It's nearly christmas and excitment is lingering everywhere. Christmas presents can come in all shapes and forms as Mitchie Torres is about to find out. Smitchie christmas oneshot! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


**A/N: I thought I'd better write a one shot for the Christmas spirit! It's Christmas tomorrow and I'm sooooo excited (so what if I'm fourteen?) Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, though I wouldn't mind if I when I woke up, the Jonas Brothers were in my Christmas sack :) or my own Edward from twilight ;)**

* * *

"Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye"-

"Mitchie will you please give it a rest with the Christmas songs? I know it's Christmas in three days, but unlike you, I have math homework to try and concentrate on and I can't concentrate, you've been singing songs for hours!" Caitlyn scolded, motioning to the empty paper in front of her, lined with math problems.

"Live a little Cait; its Christmas is a couple of days! That's what you get for being home schooled!" Mitchie replied, giddy from spinning around the room, she perched on the end of her bed giggling.

Caitlyn had had permission from her dad to stay with Mitchie for Christmas whilst he worked and her mother was away, working on their family cruise ship.

"I don't mind being home schooled, I happen to think that it's easier because you don't have to get up so early," Caitlyn argued.

"Yeah, but that's what the weekends are for my dear, what about mingling with other people and making friends, spending your time doing different activities rather than focusing on science and languages and math, wouldn't you end up claustrophobic all cooped up in the house?" Mitchie said, smirking.

"Look, can you just do something that doesn't involve much noise so I can concentrate? Then I promise we can do something noisy AND fun together," Caitlyn sighed, she was never going to win against Mitchie.

"Ok, just don't take too long! Christmas TV sucks,"

"NO! Don't watch the TV; I'll end up getting distracted!" Caitlyn shrieked, trying to beat Mitchie before she got the remote,

"Fine. Can I call Shane then?" Mitchie asked, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Caitlyn laughed, Mitchie and Shane had been going out for around 4 months now and were inseparable when they were together. Shane and her always talked everyday on the phone if he was away. Caitlyn waved her hand to signal that it would be fine for Mitchie to do that. Mitchie smiled- a big smile and skipped off to find the phone, dialling Shane's familiar number whilst Caitlyn concentrated on her work in front of her, Mitchie's reactions always made her laugh.

"Shane?" Mitchie breathed when she heard his voice when he answered.

"I've been banished from doing something that involves a lot of noise, so I though I'd come phone you," Mitchie said with a huge smile on her face as she lay on her stomach on her bed.

"_Second Choice am I? Work sounds.... fun? Tell Caitlyn I said don't concentrate too heard or she'll hurt her head,"_ He joked.

Caitlyn glared at Mitchie when she told her Shane's message.

"I don't think she was too happy," Mitchie giggled. "Anyway I didn't call about Caitlyn, I was wondering how the record was coming along?"

"_It's great, honestly it's fantastic! We've pretty much got most of it sorted, they're still interested on putting 'This is me' on it," _He said

"Sounds great, but my mom and dad would rather it be done when I don't have school, so maybe a weekend or sometime during the holidays?" Mitchie suggested. Connect Three's song 'Play my Music' had been a huge success so now the boys had a lot more freedom over their next album.

"_Cool,"_ Shane replied.

"If you're almost done I take it you're not that busy over Christmas?" Mitchie said, hope rising up in her.

"_I suppose not, the boys and I were hoping to do something together, with our families,"_

"Well you're near though; maybe you could pop in over the next few days?"

"_Look I'm sorry Mitchie, but that's out of the question. We're still busy and I'm sure our families will want us to stay as long as we can,"_

"It's ok," Mitchie muttered.

"_But we'll see each other as soon as we set a date for recording?"_ He questioned.

"Mitchie smiled and told him yes, and then he made an excuse and had to go soon,

"_Love you,"_

"I love you too, Have a great Christmas," She replied before setting the phone down.

Caitlyn wiped the smirk from her face and Mitchie told her she was just popping down to get some drinks, her mom and dad tried to hide smiles on their faces when she told them about her conversation with Shane. 'Why is everyone smiling? Is it good that I can't see Shane?' She wondered in her head.

By the time she had come back upstairs, Caitlyn was done and shortly after, they went to the cinema and taking a trip to the local ice rink.

The next day, Mitchie woke up later than Caitlyn for once and whilst Mitchie was asleep, Caitlyn text someone.

Mitchie and Caitlyn spent the morning at the Torres house, making cookies, Caitlyn wasn't the best cook so Mitchie didn't try to make other things with her. After they were done, they decided to watch 'Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging' when the door bell went, Caitlyn told Mitchie to go answer and she'd pause the film.

Mitchie went to the door, ready to put on a fake smile if it were the Christmas carollers. She opened the door and there weren't any carollers, instead...

"SHANE!" Mitchie squealed, jumping forward to wrap her arms around him. Shane laughed and hugged her back, holding her in a tight embrace. "But I thought that you couldn't make it?" Mitchie stated, referring to their conversation yesterday, questions swimming in her hazel eyes.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, everyone knew," He said, still holding her close to him, Mitchie's eyes flickered over to where Caitlyn was sat and realisation set in.

"Everyone knew? My mom? My dad? Caitlyn?" Mitchie accused and sure enough, her parents came down the stairs smiling. "Wait, what do you mean we?" She asked as she remembered him saying 'we wanted it to be a surprise'.

Shane motioned behind him and Mitchie saw Nate and Jason standing there with their hands in their pockets

"NATE! JASON! You're all here!" She exclaimed running towards them.

They enveloped each other in a huge hug before Mitchie ran back to the house, before she had a chance to speak Shane turned her towards him.

"I'm all one for Christmas traditions so we're going to go at around nine if that's alright? But...." He trailed off and took something out of his pocket before holding it above them.

"Mistletoe?" Mitchie asked and flushed bright red.

Shane smirked and started leaning towards her, Mitchie closed her eyes and readied herself. Their lips met in a loving kiss, so gentle and sweet, Shane kept one arm above them holding the mistletoe whilst the other hand cupped her cheek, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A cough interrupted their reunion and Mitchie was flushing an even darker red. They all entered the house, Shane safely putting the mistletoe back in his pocket. They continued watching the girlie movie, only because there wasn't long left and then gave each other their presents.

Mitchie brought Shane a guitar as he had been complaining that he needed a new one, Caitlyn just gave him vouchers for a shoe shop.

Jason and Nate had gotten Mitchie CD's of bands and singers Mitchie liked, where as Jason got Caitlyn a funky top and Nate got her a piece of equipment to use which helped produce music.

Caitlyn had made Mitchie a photo album with pictures from Camp Rock and other occasions, Mitchie laughed. Turns out Mitchie had done a collage of pictures and put it in a photo frame for Caitlyn.

Shane gave Caitlyn some of her favourite candy and of course this made Caitlyn crazy.

Lastly Shane gave Mitchie a box, in the box was a necklace- a gold locket with a green jewel in the shape of a music note, on the back it had hers and Shane's initials on. Mitchie started welling up when she got the gift and kissed him.

They spent the afternoon in the house as Shane, Jason and Nate didn't want to be crowded by fans.

By the time night came, they all had to go.

"Thanks for coming Shane," Mitchie whispered just for him, gazing into his eyes with the same intensity he was.

"No problem, I'll be back for New Year's" He promised placing a small kiss on her lips and brushing some hair behind her ear.

Promise?" She asked, making sure he couldn't go back on his word.

"I promise," He repeated.

"Thanks for the best Christmas present," She whispered, meaning that she was thankful he had come to visit and for the gifts.

"No problem, I'll always come visit, remember that. Happy Christmas," He whispered back before leaving.

Mitchie watched them drive, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**A/N: The end :) hope you liked it, sorry it's not the best, I was in a rush! Please remember to review, and hope everyone has a wonderful day tomorrow! **

**LucyLicious xx**


End file.
